


Jay Walker: Dead for 261 Slutty, Slutty Years

by Sponjitzu



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Hey, Immortality, all the original ninja are dead. or are nindroids, echo zane and pixal are mentioned, im terribly sorry, morro isn't even mentioned and he still manages to be a bitch, small musings on elemental master generations, so i was thinking, what if jay turned himself into a nindroid and didn't realize that this meant that he was immortal, whooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sponjitzu/pseuds/Sponjitzu
Summary: "You spent so long running away from death did you not think there wouldn't be a point where it could no longer reach you?""I didn't think it would be so soon."Zane picked Jay up carefully by his arm."I doubt many do."__AKA I wrote this in a day and this is basically trash.





	Jay Walker: Dead for 261 Slutty, Slutty Years

**Author's Note:**

> im rewatching tournament of elements and it sucks but i love it.
> 
> things to keep in mind:
> 
> Also the sons of garmadon are a thing, but s8 isn't. (?)
> 
> I may mention Jasine again, it's just a name, he/she/they just happen to be an elemental champion here.
> 
> Kai and Nya's bloodline carry the gene for either water or fire, Cole's kid is deaf, and champions are people the previous elemental master gave their powers to (in lieu of a direct/suitable descendant)
> 
> EMs live longer/heal faster than normal people.
> 
> I may continue? don't hold ur breath.

"OW."

"Jay, you really do not need to do this."

The Lightning Master glared across the room at Nya who was handing him metals and other materials.

"Well maybe next time I can just lie down and die under the concrete. Huh?"

Nya looked sadly at him.

"At least tell me that you talked to Zane about this? I'm sure that you don't need to necessarily be this extreme."

"No he did not. It is not my business neither."

Jay nearly dropped the screwdriver as he jerked up to the door.

"Zane! I- uh, okay. I'm- not- sorry."

The nindroid walked over to the bed picking up the half finished hand that the two others had been working on.

"It's well made."

"Well I hope nobody else has to lose ANY limbs." Nya grumbled. "Or death, or any shitty happenings."

"Maybe you should switch professions!" Jay laughed connecting another wire making it able to move two fingers on his left hand for the first time in over twenty four hours.

Nya sighed. "Nobody lives forever, but I guess that's why we are here in the first place. Just be more careful on missions okay Jay? Nobody wants to lose you."

____

"Elemental Masters live a long time, and even though Lloyd lived in danger for much of it, he and his team managed to keep us safe for nearly a hundred years." The young Master of Mind, the first full-time replacement to the next generation of the Elemental Alliance said to the congregation of people crowded onto the shore about fifty miles from New Ninjago City. "Now, as he was a vital part of the old ninja force, we would like to call the new masters of Water, Earth, and Fire to put him to rest in the tomb of the first Golden Master."

The master of Fire, Nya's child, and Water, Kai's, stepped forward inauspiciously re-signing Mind's request to their friend who quickly stood up as well nearly dropping the scythe he had inherited from his father before following them up to the coffin to take it out to the middle of the ocean.

At the back of the crowd, the previous masters of Lightning and Ice, watched the procession from the relative anonymity of a less crowded space under a tree.

Jay sighed, some of the grit he had rubbed onto the mechanics to dull them falling off like a small storm.

"Funny huh? Never thought I would outlive the whole team."

Zane blinked slowly.

The people filtered away slowly ignoring the two people, the shorter one leaning on the other.

"Do you think about death?"

"I did."

"Now?"

The sun had gone down before Zane answered. Neither minded.

"Does it apply to us anymore?"

The newer and slightly more maneuverable part of Jay's brow crinkled down, highlighting the gash that had happened on a long ago mission that matched up to the original scar.

"Of course it does, nobody is immortal!"

The boat carrying the burial party appeared and disappeared over the horizon turned north to where the renovated Destiny's Bounty was undoubtedly docked.

"When was your last meal Jay?"

"Oh that's easy!" Even though he had gotten used to their slower type of life, Jay still usually managed to fit a whole sentence in less than a second. "It was- it- oh."

"If my memory is correct it was two months before Cole died."

Jay gave a hiccuping sound as if he were trying to cry.

"Almost twenty years."

It was probably noon now but Zane was more focused on his friend than his internal clock.

"I haven't eaten in more than twenty years. I'm immortal. I'm FUCKING IMMOR-tal." Jay's voice broke as he sunk down to the ground where he held his head in his palms.

Zane sighed hoping that this wouldn't tip his remaining teammate over the edge.

"You spent so long running away from death did you not think there wouldn't be a point where it could no longer reach you?"

"I didn't think it would be so soon."

Zane picked Jay up carefully by his arm.

"I doubt many do."

Jay leaned against him again as if he weren't completely capable of picking up even the Master of Metal like a feather.

"Can we go home now?"

"Of course."

__

Walking home took a long time, but that was fairly typical behavior from the two.

The typical things happened, such as various elemental masters accompanied by Samurai piXal dashing by multiple times, ignoring the two (or steered away by PIXAL, they hadn't talked to her since Nya had passed away.) being bumped into by several civilians, many of whom were perfectly acclimated to the sight of nindroids after Echo had taken over from Cyrus Borg and had implemented the Mechacivilian Movement, and occasional glances by people who had heard the stories that supposedly some of the ninja were still alive.

A shout was heard from several streets in front of them causing both to perk up significantly as several members of the Sons of the Oni (a remnant of the Sons of Garmadon) came running down the sidewalk pushing bystanders out of the way willy nilly as behind them the Champion of Amber, a slightly too-small Venomari named Jasine ran after them, too tired to summon much more than a few bursts of toxic gas.

The head biker reached the two nindroids and reached out to push Jay out of the way but was thrown back by the lighting that arced from his body for the first time since Kai hadn't returned from his mission.

Zane sighed as Jay stared shocked at his hand.

"I told you to get rid of your excess power several years ago, but did you listen?" Ice crystals spread out in a controlled pattern to trap the other criminals running away from the serpentine. "No, no you did not. Would it have been so bad to go on a few missions the Alliance sent out? Maybe. That isn't my point."

"Of course. Very sorry that I have been BUSY."

Jasine reached the other end of the ice patch and was glancing between the two adults arguing in front of her.

"H-how, oof." She bent over still breathing heavily. "How do you have powers? Wind, Ice, and Lightning have been lost for years, they never chose champions before they died."

Zane shook his head contemplating turning on his cloaking mechanism.

"Wind never chose a champion. Ice and Lightning never died."

"ZANE? JAY?" The snake nearly shrieked.

"No," quipped Jay. "We are imaginary constructs that managed to produce elements out of thin air."

Zane smiled a bit before giving Jay a bit of a push to get him walking again.

"We probably won't see you again Jasine, but say hey to Echo or Samurai X when you see them again okay?"

"Yeah yeah okay, wait. No. GET BACK HERE!" Jasine scurried past the terrified people trapped on the concrete but the two had disappeared by then. "Stupid nindroids."

__

"I'm sorry for outing us today." Jay said curled up on a stool in their tiny kitchen.

"Jay, it's fine. But keeping ourselves secret is not necessary if we are being honest with ourselves." Zane said leaning against the unused counter nearby. "whether we wish to remain in hiding or to take an active stance in protecting our city, I won't force you into anything."

Jay smiled at the floor.

"I'll give it some thought. Thank you Zane."

"You are very welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr at devil-djinn.
> 
>  
> 
> (i accidently fell in love with techno far too long ago save me)


End file.
